Vehicles are often equipped with systems to detect remote commands for initiating actions/sending commands to the vehicle, such as remote keyless entry and remote ignition, among other actions/commands, via buttons pressed on a key fob. Some vehicles can receive commands via interaction with the vehicle by an operator (e.g., buttons pressed on the vehicle, such as an ignition button, a button positioned on the door to unlock the door, etc.) based on detecting presence of the key fob. For example, the vehicle can detect a presence of the key fob via an electronic communication technology, such as radio frequency identification (RFID). In this case of RFID, the vehicle periodically polls for nearby devices, and the key fob transmits a detection signal that can be received by the vehicle (and/or vice versa).
Recently, vehicles are being equipped to detect certain gestures/motions by operators of the vehicle to initiate commands on the vehicle, which can also occur based on additionally detecting the presence of the key fob. For example, an operator of a vehicle with an associated key fob detected within a range of the vehicle can make a motion with a leg or foot near a motion detector under the vehicle tailgate to activate opening of the tailgate.
In such contexts, the operator of the vehicle may not know when remote commands and/or gestures/motions indicating commands to the vehicle can be initiated. In other words, the operator may not be aware of when the vehicle is within an acceptable range to detect remote commands or gestures from the operator.